1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to propulsion units for watercraft, and more particularly, electric propulsion units mountdable on boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some boats utilize an outboard motor as a propulsion device. Most outboard motors include an internal combustion engine driving a propeller for generating thrust. In these arrangements, a fuel tank for the internal combustion engine is disposed in the watercraft and is connected to the internal combustion engine with a flexible fuel line.
Other types of outboard motors utilize an electric motor for driving the propeller. Most of these types of outboard motors are configured for low power output and thus are typically used for “trolling.” These types of outboard motors usually have a small control unit disposed at a top portion of the outboard motors, with a control handle extending outwardly therefrom. These motors are typically connected to a battery inside the associated watercraft. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-Hei 9-164999 (pp. 1–11, FIGS. 1–13) discloses such an electric outboard motor.